Offenlegungsschrift DE 102007032659 A1 discloses a method for data transmission by telegram. In such case, in a wanted data block of the telegram, besides the wanted data also a so-called test sum block is transmitted. The test sum is ascertained from the wanted data. It is an object of the Offenlegungsschrift to obtain an especially high wanted data length in a telegram, coupled with simultaneous high Hamming distance. To this end, the wanted data block is divided into wanted data subblocks and test sum subblocks. It is, however, disadvantageous, because then the wanted data are transmitted in pieces in different subblocks, this meaning additional effort in putting the data back together.